


Sirens

by DittyWrites



Series: PoisonQuinn [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Sirens because that is the good shit right there, Polyamory, Snark, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small mini-series which takes a look at the lives of the Gotham City Sirens as they attempt to enjoy some free time away from their criminal exploits while also trying to survive and thrive in Gotham itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> I realise the title is absolute shit so please don't be surprised if that changes at some point lmfao.
> 
> Also this is the first time i have attempted to write a polyamorous pairing so if i make any major boo-boos feel free to hit me up and let me know of any errors as the series continues (i'm thinking about 8/9 chapters overall).

If there was one thing which Selina Kyle could not stand, one thing which she literally could not abide, it was sloppy theft.

She had spent years honing her craft to the skill level it was currently at and she expected others to put in at least a little effort. The calibre of the criminals in Gotham rarely rose above the classic smash-and-grab mentality of the truly stupid and she watched with a deep frown as that exact scenario played out on the street below her.

Three men were currently attempting to smash in the side window of one of the cars which had been parked in the darkened side-street and their efforts were being met with very little luck. Her uninterested gaze soon turned into a fierce grimace when the alarm of the car started to wail loudly as it detected the brutality it was being subjected to.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she dropped silently to the ground behind the trio with a set plan in mind.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she slid up behind the tallest of the three, the one who was currently surveying his friend attempt to smash the window, and leaned in close before whispering, “Hey boys, didn't you know stealing cars was a crime?”

Gasping in surprise, the trio whirled around and their collective eyes widened as they took in the sight of Selina in her full leather costume. As their mouths fell open, a look of mistrust entered their faces.

“Are you boys going to save me a lot of hassle and just leave this poor car alone? Or do we need to do this the hard way?”

Truth be told, she was not all that bothered by the attempted theft but they had interrupted her quiet time and that couldn't be ignored.

Plus she was a little bored.

At her questions, the tallest man paused for a moment to ensure that the others were willing to back him up before he replied, “Get out of here, Cat, this is our score. Plus there's three of us and only one of you.”

“I'll take that as a no then.” Selina simpered as she ducked swiftly to avoid the sudden punch which the leader had thrown her way. Deciding to toy with him a little, she continued to anticipate and dodge his blows while keeping a vague eye on his two companions.

One of the companions pulled a chain from his pocket and swung it towards her head with a fairly accurate aim. A small well-timed flick of her hand allowed Selina to grab the chain in mid-air and she pulled at it sharply causing the man to fall forward on to his stomach. Jumping into the air, she brought her foot down on the back of his neck with enough pressure to knock him unconscious.

Directing her attention back to the leader, she kicked his shin hard enough to force him to also drop to the ground. A little bored with how easy this beat down had turned out, she prepared to jump on him and knock him out in a similar fashion to his friend but a loud crack and a sharp pain in her forearm caused her to hiss and pull away.

While she had been distracted, the third man had been able to free the gun he apparently had hidden on his body and get a cowardly shot at her.

Now officially pissed off, Selina charged at the man before he could get another shot off.

Grabbing the front of his face with her open hand, she slammed his head against the back window and the man squealed as his head went straight through as he was pushed through the reinforced glass. Kicking the dropped gun away, she punched him in the jaw for good measure before returning to the leader and repeating the motion.

Panting heavily, it took her a few moments to realise that the car alarm had switched itself off and she was now standing alone in the almost silent alley with the only sound being the faint gurgling of one of the unconscious men.

She was immediately brought to her full senses by a stinging pain.

“Shit,” she mumbled as she watched the small drops of blood continue to fall from her arm wound, “damn it Selina!” Chastising herself in a low voice, she quickly scaled one of the nearby walls in order to keep herself out of any further harm should anyone possibly discover her.

High ground was always the safer ground.

Inspecting the wound she was pleased to see that the bullet had not entered her arm but had only grazed it. The cut was about four inches long and was deep enough to cause her a little worry.

She cast her thoughts to her surroundings and whom would be close enough to help her. She could drop in on Bruce but she suspected he may have a romantic engagement tonight. Eddie had made it clear that unscheduled visits were no longer very acceptable since he was attempting to play by the rules.

That left her with one very obvious solution.

Grasping onto a nearby statue with the hand of her non-injured arm, she swung herself to the nearby ledge and started her short journey.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Sliding into the open window, Selina was mildly concerned about how easy entering this particular apartment had been. She may have to have a small word with the occupants about that oversight. Her concern lasted for another second before she felt something secure itself onto her leg and the world beneath her disappear as she was hoisted upside down as vines wound themselves around her legs and arms.

She winced slightly as one vine slid past her open wound but the wince soon became a loud gasp as it tightened over it to hold her in place. Opening her mouth to call for the homes occupants, she was cut off as the lights of the room burst to life as a pair of figures appeared in the doorway.

“Selina?”

“Kitty!”

A pair of voices called to her and Selina found herself being slowly released and placed gently on the floor as the outlines of Ivy and Harley came closer and became visible; Harley wearing a red cotton nightshirt while Ivy was wearing a matching one in a sheer green material.

“Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend, Ivy?” Selina called out with false irritation in her tone, “And here I was coming to see how you both were doing.”

“My apologies for my babies,” Ivy crooned as she stroked one of the offending vines while Harley bent down to give Selina a bone-crushing hug, “but they have been trained to treat everyone who bursts through the window as a threat. Was the door broken?” Ivy smiled as she locked eyes with Selina. Sniffing slightly, Ivy's attention was drawn to the still-bleeding gash on Selina's arm, “You're bleeding, what happened?”

The question was thrown over her shoulder as Ivy disappeared into the kitchen to find one of her healing ointments which she kept stowed away in the fridge.

“Street punks,” Selina confessed as she allowed Harley to inspect the wound more closely before the blonde ran to the bathroom, “one of them had a gun and he got a lucky shot off.”

“Poor Kitty!” Harley pouted in sympathy as she returned and dabbed at the cut with a wet cloth to clean it out, “I bet ya kicked their sorry asses though?” She added with a wink.

“You know I did Harley,” Selina confirmed with a matching wink. She glanced back to Ivy as she re-entered the room with a small jar full of something which vaguely resembled a light-coloured swamp mud.

Ivy seated herself on the couch directly beside Selina and delicately opened the jar to ensure that none of it spilled.

The room was soon perfumed with an added layer of earthiness which caused Selina's nose to tickle but she brushed the feeling off as Ivy applied a light coating of the mud-like substance to her open cut.

The result was almost instant as Selina felt the stinging vanish and the flow of blood dramatically cease. This particular cream was a speciality of Ivy's but it was something which she was very secretive about and she had only used it a small handful of times to stop bleeding or prevent excess scarring.

In fact, Selina doubted that anyone aside from herself or Harley had ever seen the benefit of it and she was always amazed by how potent the mixture was. By tomorrow morning her wound would be complete healed with not a trace of it having ever existed.

Placing the pot on a nearby stand, Ivy raised her eyebrows, “So it took you getting shot to force you to come and see us? I feel used.”

“Aww Red! Don't be mean. I'm sure Selina has a good reason for disappearin' on us.” Harley swatted Selina's shoulder lightly as she waited for an answer.

Taking a deep breath, Selina knew she had some explaining to do. “I've been away training with Wildcat for the last few weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was a impulsive decision but I should have given you the heads up.”

“It's okay,” Harley nodded, “It's just a bit weird that we didn't hear from ya at all. Us girls gotta stick together and we were worried!”

“Harley was all gung-ho to start a search party but I talked her out of it.” Ivy added haughtily.

Selina was barely able to stop her eye-roll as she answered sincerely, “Thanks Ivy.”

“We need to celebrate!” Harley clapped her hands together as she eyed up the pair, “Pammy and I missed ya Kitty so we need to have a day together before ya go disappearing again.”

“Sounds good to me Harley,” Selina agreed, “How about a spa day tomorrow? I don't know about you two but I could do with a good pampering.” She purred.

“Ya up for it Red?” Jumping from her seated position, Harley leaned down towards Ivy's face and batted her eyelashes earnestly.

Smiling fondly at the blonde, Ivy nodded her consent.

“Yay!” Harley squealed with happiness as she pulled Ivy to her feet. Turning to face Selina again, she grabbed her hand too in her excitement.

“Where are you going to sleep tonight Lina?” Ivy asked as she stroked Harley's hand, “The couch is free.”

“The couch?” Selina exclaimed indignantly but her eyes were filled with mischief, “What happened to my part of the bed? Have you downgraded in my absence?”

“That bed is not for bad cats who disappear without telling people where they are going,” Ivy matched the mischievous eyes with her own, “It's this or we get you chipped.”

“Try it Pam and we'll see what happens. Ever seen a cat scratch up a tree?” Selina threatened with no real fire.

Throwing back her head as she laughed heartily, Ivy had to concede that she missed her back and forth sparring with Selina while she was gone. “Well if you're going to be like that then I suppose that we could make a space for you. Goodnight Lina.”

“Night Pam. Night Harls. If I come through then I will be through soon, otherwise I might just crash here. I don't want to bleed on the sheets.”

“Night Kitty.” Harley gave her one final hug before disappearing into the bedroom she shared with Ivy and leaving Selina to her thoughts.

It was a bit of an odd situation but Selina was pleased with the arrangement she had with the pair.

Harley and Ivy had officially been together for almost five years and their time together had been tumultuous to say the least but things had become much calmer since the demise of the Joker a year after they officially declared themselves a couple.

Reports of how exactly the bastard had met his end were varying and even the Batman was quite short with details when Selina had asked him but his death appeared to have been genuine. Gotham was still a mess but his lack of presence was definitely felt. She was aware that while the Joker was still living that Ivy had existed with a constant mild dread that Harley would give in to his temptations and leave her, a confession which Selina had actually become privy to one evening when Ivy had consumed a little too much wine, but it never came to pass.

Her own relationship with the duo was something which she did truly care about. Previous to their current relationship, while they lived together in the home she had purchased with Hushs' money, she had spent more than one night wedged between Harley and Ivy. Sometimes there was sex involved and sometimes there wasn't but they had a comfortable arrangement with no long-term attachments on her part aside from a genuine care for the well-being of both of the other women, a care which she knew they reciprocated.

But those living arrangements had soon come to an end and they had went their separate ways, leaving her to assume that their time together had a come to an end. An assumption which had quickly been strengthened after Harley and Ivy had announced they were together permanently as a couple. So her surprise when she next met with them and they confessed that they both had no issue with her being a part of their relationship came as a very real shock. She had been content to allow them their happiness but to know that they still wanted her around without the need for a commitment was more than she could possibly ask for.

She was in and out of their lives and they did not hold it against her. They also did not hold her on-off entanglements with the Bat against her that much, there was too much history there for them to ignore. When things got rough or she needed a place to lay low, they were always her first port of call and she repaid their help by assisting their various plots or gifting them with some very rare, very stolen items. Even when she argued with Pam or was irritated by Harley it was never anything which could not be sorted by apology or gift.

It was one of the few things in her life which was a source of comfort when she needed it.

It was nice.

She had been worried that they would be angry with her recent complete absence from Gotham though. When she travelled she usually gave them a quick message to let them know she would be out of contact but she had made an honest mistake and forgotten. However, they had seemed pleased to see her so she supposed that she couldn't have messed up too bad.

Groaning a little as she stretched her healing arm without disturbing it, Selina used the couch to also stretch out her lower back until she heard a satisfying popping noise.

Standing, she followed the path with Harley and Ivy had made as she approached their bedroom. Peeking her head inside she snorted softly to see that both women were already fully asleep with Harley acting as the little spoon with Ivy's hair covering their shoulders like a red velvet blanket.

A sigh of content escaped her lips and she slid into the huge, soft bed to the other side of Harley. Keeping her damaged arm on top of the duvet she felt Harley flinch slightly as her cold feet came into contact with her legs.

Without allowing her laugh to escape her, Selina giggled lightly as she settled into the welcoming comfort.

She barely had time to contemplate their planned day out tomorrow before the exhaustion of her night caught up with her and she fell straight asleep.

 


	2. Far Beyond Their Station

The waters of this particular spa were rumoured to contain healing properties and as she allowed the soft currents to slowly push her around, Selina was tempted to agree with them. While not quite a lazarus pit, she swore her skin looked more luminous than it had earlier that morning and she was tempted to find the owner and give him a grilling at to his success.

There was a faint hint of something aromatic in the air and its pleasantness cause her to inhale deeply as she gently paddled her way over to the corner in which she could see Harley and Ivy lounging. In an attempt to keep a more hidden profile, Ivy had lowered the green pigment in her skin to the lowest possible level and while this had taken the unnatural colour from her skin it had left her looking a touch sallow.

And if the expression on her face was anything to go by, she was aware of it.

“C'mon, Pammy, it's only for a little while,” Selina overheard Harley muttering as she attempted to soothe Ivys' unhappiness, “and then we can have fun tonight and you can make yourself as green as ya like! Just like Mistah E and his favourite hat.”

Grimacing as Harley brought up Eddie, Selina watched the sourness in Ivys' face grow more pronounced as she arrived in front of them.

“Having fun?”

“I would be having fun if I wasn't being forced to cha-”

“Yeah, we're having fun, Kitty!” Harley interrupted, sending Ivy a disappointed pout.

Tilting her head backwards so that she could wet her hair, Selina ran her fingers through it and gave Ivy her full attention.

“Look, Ivy, I know that,” she gestured to the changed skin tone, “this is awkward for you but this area is too popular and you're showing too much skin to be able to blend in.”

Placing her hand on Ivys' leg, she lifted her almost-weightless body up until Ivy was in a full horizontal position as she floated atop the water. She felt Harleys' hands skimming hers as they both elevated the irritated flora goddess.

“If you want to leave then we can leave.”

Sighing comfortably as she was held in place by Selina and Harleys' hands, Ivy closed her eyes and relaxed as she allowed the water to lap around the edges of her face.

“I can tolerate it for now.” She murmured, her sour expression smoothing out into a smile.

Smirking mischievously, Harley winked at Selina before flicking the smallest amount of water at Ivys' face.

Not expecting the sudden appearance of water on her face, Ivy jumped and the movement forced her head underwater for just a moment, a large bubble of air breaking through the water as she panicked.

Dropping her legs as she realised her error, Harleys' eyes widened.

“Uh-oh.”

An awkward second passed before Ivy burst through the water again, her red hair flying around her like a furious halo as she wiped water from her eyes and sought out Harley.

“You're mine!”

Leaning backwards to gain momentum, Ivy threw herself at the now-giggling Harley and they both disappeared under the water as the resulting splash caught Selina across the face.

Selina rolled her eyes as she watched the pair roll around beneath the surface.

“If I see even one misplaced hand under that water I swear I am never bringing them here again.”

As the pair eventually emerged, Selina raised her eyebrows at their entwined position.

Looking unapologetic, they both stared her down.

“Fine,” she sighed before changing the subject, “so, tonight, how do we feel about a night on the town?”

“Sounds good ta me, Kitty! I love a drink. Or two. Or three. Or many.”

“You sure you don't have anywhere better to be?” Ivy asked and while her voice was light there was a hint of something.

“And what do you mean by that?” Wary, Selinas' tone sharpened.

“Nothing at all,” Ivy soothed with a smile but it faltered as she glanced at Selina again, “but where are we going to get the money for a proper night out within a few hours? My current accounts are out of access and Harleys' banking system is a mess.”

Harley nodded in agreement.

Still suspicious of her comment, Selina chose to ignore it and calm her questions.

“Luckily, I have the perfect solution for us.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“Hey Ozzie,” Selina grinned as she entered the office, “long time no see.”

The man in question was sitting comfortably in his ridiculously expensive Italian leather chair and as the three woman entered his expression turned into an odd mix of pleasure and apprehension.

“Ladies! I did not realise I would be entertaining three lovely women tonight instead of one. Would you all like a drink?” He offered, sitting up straighter as he pressed the intercom on his table to alert a waitress.

“Yeah Mr Cobblepot, Sir?” A young feminine voice squeaked through the speaker.

“Tracey, dear, could you bring in some drinks for my guests?” He gestured towards the three to put in their orders.

Selina nodded in thanks, “I think I will have a gin and tonic. Ivy?”

“Make mine a red wine. Harley?”

“Cocktail! I want somethin' sweet!” Harley announced into the intercom.

“And Tracey,” Oswald added as the women finished their orders, “make sure you use the good stuff. Top shelf. My guests deserve the best.”

“Aww Ozzie! Ya shouldn't have!” Grinning, Harley winked at the seated man.

To his credit, Oswald had successfully managed to hide his slight nervousness at the unexpected arrival of the three in his private office but he could sense that they were not there in any professional capacity. He smiled politely, “So what brings you three to see an old man on such a nice night?”

“It's funny you should ask, Ozzie,” Selina started before sighing dramatically and moving to stand at his side to lean into his space, “because it's such a sad tale. The three of us were hoping to have a nice night on the town tonight-” She paused.

Picking up where Selina had stopped, Ivy moved to the other side and mirrored her seductive pose, “We all got ready and put our nicest clothes on but when we went to gather some funds we discovered that we were lacking-”

“So we got ta thinking,” Harley slid gracefully over the table and sat herself in Oswalds lap, “maybe our old friend Pengy could help us out. We thought he might hate the thought of us sitting in like a bunch'a losers while everyone else gets some fun.”

“So here we are, asking for a little bit of assistance.” Selina concluded and the trio waited to see if their plan would work.

The office was silent for a moment before Oswald let out a loud 'wah' of laughter as he admired the cunningness of the trio. They certainly knew how to talk a man into offering help. “What kind of friend or gentleman would I be if I let you three beauties leave here with nothing? But may I ask a small favour in exchange?”

“Which would be?” Selina purred.

“A very rare pair of jade doves is currently being displayed within the Gotham Museum. While they are not explicitly valuable I have a client who would be willing to pay a considerable amount in order to possess them. I was going to hire you for the job, Kitten, but this would work much more in our joint favour. What is a few favours between friends?”

Humming for a few moments in contemplation, Selina tilted her head, “Well that depends, Ozzie, what kind of help are you providing for our current plight?”

“Ladies with such an eye for beautiful things should never be wanting so how about I give you $10,000? Each. That should be enough for a quiet night of drinking and laughter.”

“Aww Ozzie you shouldn't have.” Ivy's tone was low and she smiled at the portly man. She might not have much time for men in general but Oswald Cobblepot proved more useful than most and he was always respectful of her.

“Thanks, Pengy!” Harley grinned and she leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Directing his attention down to the blonde, he nodded in thanks before gently pushing her off his lap. Looking back at Selina he continued, “You will also receive your usual 10% of the cut when I have sold on the doves. You will find it in the usual account.”

“Much appreciated,” Selina answered and moved back to the seats which sat opposite the desk, “is there anything else?”

“I am curious dear,” Oswald raised an eyebrow as Ivy and Harley took the seats either side of Selina, “why are you three unable to access funds?”

Sighing again, Selina explained.

“It's a long story Ozzie and it's such a sad tale that I wouldn't dream of boring you with it.”

Knowing he was not going to get an answer, Oswald chose to move on.

“Well in that case could I talk you into have a few drinks in my Lounge before you leave then? On the house of course but I am sure your presence will bring in some extra bodies and I could use the business.” He cast his eyes downwards, the act of a poor man.

Giggling at the show, Selina agreed, “I am sure your business is fine but we can stay here for a little while.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

As the waitress deposited a few round of drinks on their table, Selina dropped a twenty dollar note onto her tray and shooed her off. The tunes of the jazz band which occupied the large bandstand in the centre of the room was enough to provide a pleasant background noise while not being too intrusive into the conversation and the Lounge was busy enough to ensure that they were not too noticeable.

Tapping a finger down the halter-neck of her dark dress in time with the music, Selina picked up her glass and took a small sip of her gin and tonic as Ivy narrowed her eyes.

“Does Oswald let the girls keep their tips?”

Selina nodded a confirmation.

“Ozzie lets all the staff keep their own individual tips as an incentive for them to provide the best service possible,” she explained,” and after an incident a few years ago when one of the staff was caught stealing tips from others, there has been no problems with that system.”

“What happened to 'em?” Harley asked, running her tongue around the sugared rim of her glass before licking her lips to catch any stray grains of sugar.

“She was fired and blacklisted from working in Gotham,” Selina popped her olive into her mouth, “but she was lucky that Ozzie has a soft spot for the young ones, particularly girls, because if she was a man it would have probably been much more severe.”

“Foolish girl.” Ivy muttered and the other two silently agreed.

Settling back into a comfortable silence, the trio took a collective drink.

Ivys' preferred red wine looked almost purple in the neon blue lighting which tastefully decorated the Iceberg Lounge and Selina watched as it was swirled around in the glass as Ivy brought it to her mouth delicately. Her sleeveless green shirt-dress complimented both the mint green tone in her skin and also the deep red rockabilly dress which was hugging Harleys' body at her side.

Between the three of them, they were quite the sight to behold and she had witnessed a few interested glances from male patrons and more than a few resentful looks from their wives and girlfriends. It would not be long before someon-

“Hey ladies.” A male voice cut across her thoughts.

And here it was.

A man stood in front of their table. His hair was blonde and swept backwards into a sleek style which exposed his high cheekbones and attractive face to the world. He was handsome enough but something about his body language screamed 'sleaze' as he moved his body into their personal space with lecherous eyes.

Selina leaned back into her seat to watch the show.

“Would you like a drink, darling?” Attention focused solely on Harley, he ignored both Selina and Ivy.

“Back off, creep,” Harley smiled and waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner, “before my girlfriend here feeds you to her babies.”

“Girlfriend, eh?” Not in the slightest put-off, he gave Ivy a quick glance over and, finding her to his taste, turned to Harley again. “I can handle you both, babe. So why don't you let me buy your next one?” He moved his hand towards Harley, intent on placing it atop hers.

Moving faster than even Selina could predict, Ivy snatched his hand out of thin air and smashed it off the wooden table with a force great enough to leave a dent as a sickening snap made itself known.

Shrieking in surprise and pain, the man cradled his hand in his chest as he assessed the damage.

“You fucking bitch, you broke my ha-”

His words were cut off as Selina kicked his knee out from under him and he fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

“That's not a nice way to talk to women.” She muttered, finishing her drink.

Before the fool could stand, a bouncer appeared out of thin air and the sheer size of him blocked out the light from the main room. Leaning down, he picked up the man by the scruff of his collar and dragged him roughly towards the exit.

He would no longer be welcome in the Iceberg Lounge.

Ozzie was very protective of his special guests.

The room had quietened down as the small scene played out but as soon as the door slammed shut on the mans injured body the music picked up again and all eyes were averted back to their own business.

One of the few benefits of the Lounge was that no matter what occurred within its walls, it would be dealt with within its walls.

The police would never be called.

It was the unspoken rule.

An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and Selina was surprised to find that Ivy had manoeuvred both herself and Harley towards her own central position.

“Feeling possessive?” She teased.

Ivy gave her a withering look. “I do not like people who feel entitled to things which are far beyond their station.”

“Sounds pretty possessive ta me, Lina.” Harley winked behind Ivys' back and nuzzled her head against her bare shoulder, pleased that the redhead was so quick to defend her.

Leaning back against Harley, Ivy released Selina to allow Harley to wrap her own arms around her waist for a quick cuddle.

“So Selina,” Ivy asked conversationally, “what is the Bat up to tonight?”

Irritated, Selina tapped her glass against the table.

“I am not his keeper, Pamela. I haven't seen him for months and we haven't been in contact since I returned.”

Raising her eyebrows in a disbelieving fashion, Ivy said nothing.

“Pammy, play nice!” Harley scolded gently.

Standing up, Selina smoothed out her dress.

“I'm going for another drink.”

Without waiting for a response, she left the table and headed straight for the bar. Ivys' sudden changes in attitude were nothing new but Selina had hoped that her long absence might have lessened Ivys' snide comments when they were unnecessary. She could not tell if the redhead was serious or just trying to get under her skin.

Either way, it was working.

“Double gin and tonic.” She muttered to the bartender, skilfully avoiding making eye contact with the other patrons at the bar. “Give me an extra olive and there's twenty dollars in it for you.”

Nodding urgently, the bartender finished pouring the two cosmopolitans he was currently working on and he pushed them gently towards the man who stood at Selinas' side. Without a thank you, the man pulled them both towards him before subtly pulling a small bag from inside his coat pocket and dropping a small pill in one of the glasses.

Now that was not a nice thing to do.

Not even sparing a glance in his direction, Selinas' hand shot out and her vice-like grip tightened around the back of the mans' neck as her nails dug painfully into his skin.

“You will turn around and walk out of here right now,” she threatened quietly out of the corner of her mouth, “and you will not stop to speak to whoever that drink is for. If I ever see you in a bar again you will regret it. There are far more dangerous things than you in this city and you have their attention.”

Squeaking in fear, the man released the drinks and followed her instructions without hesitation. Watching him leave, Selina noted the look of confusion on some dark-haired girls face as she also watched him scuttle out of the doors.

Clutching his stolen wallet in her other hand, Selina opened it and rifled through to see if he had left some form of identification. Seeing a full drivers license, she stuffed the wallet in one of the hidden pockets within her dress and made a mental note to pay him a visit in the very near future.

Men who preyed on women in this way were dangerous and would not stop.

At least not without some serious...encouragement.

As the bartender presented her with her drink, extra olive included, she gave him his promised tip as she started to head back to her booth.

Halfway across the dance floor, she felt a hand wrap around her free arm and she turned to deck whoever had been so bold as to touch her but her gaze softened as she came face-to-face with Harley.

“Wanna dance?”

Giving the blonde a genuine smile, Selina took her hand and placed her drink on a nearby tray while indicating to the waitress where she was sitting.

Owing to the later hour, the jazz band had been replaced with a Brazilian samba troupe and the rhythmic bass of the drums was almost impossible to resist as Selina swung her hips in time to the beat.

Squealing with joy, Harley copied her movements as they moved with the surrounding crowd, the smell of fresh sweat and alcohol merging into a single mix which had Selinas' head swimming as she ground against the blonde. Maybe the double gin had been a poor idea but it had worked its magic as she felt the buzz of intoxication.

Harleys' hand on her hip felt warm and she placed her own over it as they swayed together, breath mingling as rough giggles escaped them. A presence behind her caused her to tilt her head and although she could not see Ivys' face, she could see the mane of red hair and smell the vague scent of earth which followed the scientist everywhere.

Still unsure of where she stood with Ivy, Selina stiffened for a moment before relaxing as Ivy placed a hand on her hip and started to dance behind her. She could feel Ivys' chest as it rubbed against her back and she pushed back with a set rhythm as they silently worked out a shared routine.

The dancing continued on for several minutes and through numerous different beats as the sirens swayed and bumped their bodies with a free abandon, their hair and outfits flaring dangerously with the excessive movement.

Eyes shining with excitement, Harley eventually leaned forward so that both Selina and Ivy could hear her whisper.

“Do ya think we should go home now and have our own kinda party? Just the three of us?”

Smirking, Selina pushed one final grind into Ivy and whispered back.

“Kitty likes the way ya think, Harls.”

 


End file.
